


A Pet for Betsy

by hellokatzchen (Bether)



Series: Alphabet Meme [1]
Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, Not Beta Read, One Shot, POV Third Person Omniscient, Past Tense, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-20
Updated: 2010-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bether/pseuds/hellokatzchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A is for Aardvark || Kelso wants to get Betsy the perfect pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pet for Betsy

**Author's Note:**

> For Nick who requested the prompt "aardvark" with Kelso. Set early-ish in Season 7.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Characters mentioned are used without permission and are trademarks of Fox; I am simply borrowing them for my purposes. Please don't sue.

"Guys! Guys!" Michael Kelso burst into the basement, flailing excitedly. "Guys, guess what?"

From his chair, Hyde exchanged looks with Eric and Donna (who were seated together on the couch). "The Wizard finally came to give you a brain."

Laughing, Eric took his turn: "You found some dogs to play with on your way over?"

Donna guessed last: "There was an extra prize in your crackerjack box."

Kelso glared at them. " _No!_ " he retorted all offended-like. Then he smiled again. "Well, there was this dog over at the Buellers house…" He shook his head. "But, no, guys—listen! I figured out the perfect pet for Betsy!"

"Oh, Michael…" Jackie shot him a pitying look as she moved from the freezer to sit on Hyde's knee. "You do know unicorns aren't real, right?" Hyde hooted and Jackie smiled at him.

Rolling his eyes, Kelso crossed his arms. "Uh, duh, Jackie! Look—just listen! So, I was at the zoo…"

"Uh, Kelso," Eric looked like he was trying not to laugh again, "you do realize that you can't keep zoo animals as pets, right?"

Kelso's face fell. "Well, that's… stupid."

Hyde smirked. "Yeah, that's the man—always trying to crush your dreams."

"Seriously." Kelso pouted. "Now Betsy's never gonna get her aardvark…"

Donna looked at Eric. "Aardvark?" she mouthed, eyebrows high on her forehead.

But Eric could only shrug. Because, well… it was Kelso. (And didn't that just say it all?)


End file.
